Drabbles
by ElmarBear
Summary: Random Short Drabbles - All 100 words. - "Murderer" - Sirius laments. "Fancy Dress" - Remus reflects. "Dream" - Little Harry is in his cupboard. "Sweet Words" - Ginny comforts Harry. "Island" - Fudge visits Azkaban. "Love" - Molly's family. "Quidditch" - Minerva remembers. "Red" - Peter Pettigrew is jealous. "Switch" - James is an animagus.
1. Murderer - Sirius

Grimy hands grip under my arms. Dragging me. I feel so numb. My eyes are tired, I cannot sleep. Shackles rub welts deep into my ankles, but no wound is deeper than the wound of losing _a brother._ No wound is deeper than the betrayal of _a rat_. Why did I ever trust him? Such power in knowledge, knowledge he should never have had. I curl now, deep in the darkest corners of my hell. My mind torments me more than the demons in their black cloaks. You killed them! You told them to choose him! You coward! _You murderer!_

**Done for the 100 word drabble challenge of 'murderer'**


	2. Fancy Dress - Remus

I hate this day. Not because of the food or the noise. But because of the costumes, the _fancy dress_. I lie on my belly, my back aches. Old scars pull. Premature grey hairs fall where they should not, onto the bed of a 17 year old. My tired head is in my hands, I can hear the noise from the hall, the booming laughter and music. Down there they sing and dance, they pretend to be monsters and demons and ghouls. Everywhere I look I will be able to see reminders of what I am – a monster, a _werewolf_.

**Written for the 100 word drabble challenge of 'fancy dress'**


	3. Dream - Harry

Why they let me live with them I do not know. I am worthless. My mother a drunk. My father lazy. I am a freak. I am not one of them and they make sure I know it. Day after day they lash at me with the forked tongues of vipers. Cruel and heartless words spewing forth, little by little wearing me down. My cupboard is my only haven. They cannot destroy what they do not hear. Whispered words of parents and_ love_. Long forgotten flashes of uncles, presents, food, warmth and embraces. But they are nothing but_ a dream_.

**Written for the 100 word drabble challenge of "Dream"**


	4. Sweet Words - Harry

Ducking through the door, the last thing Harry expected to see was a white bird sitting on the arm of his daughter. This bird was so close in looks to another that Harry froze. Unable to breathe, the last memories of his first friend flashed before his eyes, accompanied by lights that made him twitch and squirm. Lost in a bottomless basin of memories he didn't hear a panicked son call for his mother and only began breathing once more when the cool hands of his wife rubbed his bare back and sleepy lips whispered sweet words in his ear.

Written for the 100 word drabble challenge of Sweet Words


	5. Island - Fudge

The island is dark. A rock. Solitary, guarded by walls of foaming, spluttering water and dancing devils with hidden faces. The visitor shivers. To him this prison is hell on earth. The new inmates cry for mercy. The seasoned convicts cackle with insanity. Their faces wild and eyes bloodshot. Only one scares Fudge enough to leave an impression. Sirius Black. He charms the visitors with winks and smirks. His obvious intelligence makes Fudge shiver. Finally Black barks a laugh of thanks for the newspaper, before giving a sweeping, cocky bow and impish smile to send the Minister on his way.

**Done for the 100 word drabble challenge of Island**


	6. My ultimate love is - Molly

They are the lights of my life. My wonderful beautiful babies. All grown up they still bring me the warmth and rush of uplifting hope that they did the very first time I held each of them. Even him. He may not be my son by blood. But he is my son by heart. And I am unimaginably proud to call him so. I look at what they have achieved. As individuals. As an unbeatable team of brilliant people. I adore them so incredibly much . My ultimate love is my family, every single one of them_. Forever and always._

**Written for the 100 word prompt "My ultimate love is". Enjoy ;)**


	7. Quidditch - Minerva

Minerva sinks back into the cool relief her office brings. The day has been long. The work hard. Yet good has come of today. Gryffindor has a new chance at the Quidditch cup. Fate hanging in the balance. Resting on the shoulders of a young boy. She will never forget. His green eyes forever remind the deputy headmistress of his mother, a beautiful, brave woman with an immense love for life. His hair tells his father's story. The story of loyal friends, laughter and a courageous young man with incredible, mesmerising, talent. They would be proud. _They are so proud._

**Written for the 100 word drabble prompt of "Quidditch". As always, Enjoy. Big thanks to pumpkin314159, , and sabrina-luna-potter . Your reviews are amazing and really make my day. If anybody has any questions feel free to ask. Thanks :)**


	8. Red - Peter

I don't belong in this house. I don't fit in. They are both my best friends and my worst enemies. Taunting, laughing. Reminding me all the while I am not quite one of them. Not as brave as the wolf, nor as brilliant as the dog, and definitely not as loyal as the stag. I am a rat. I am small, stupid, cowardly and weak. They win without competing, all three having an unmistakable presence of confidence and self-assured arrogance. They let me be their friend, but I am no equal. I do not belong in the house of _red_.

**Written for the 100 word drabble challenge of "Red" Thanks again for taking your time to read these drabbles - reviews much appreciated. **


	9. Switch - James

To switch between forms is both effortless and exhausting. You have to feel your soul. Bursting, shifting and changing. Every cell in your body aware and ready. Then you think. I need you. You feel them emerging. Alive and triumphant from the darkness and away you push your human form. You feel your body grow and your antlers erupt. You toss your heavy head and rear up on strong hind legs. Thoughts are different too. Simple, basic. You can see more, feel less. Run faster, flee further. Each breath is deeper, each stride longer. But it is still you. _Switched_.

**Written for the 100 word exact challenge of "Switch" reviews would make my day. It would also be nice if people could say which they think are the best and the worst so I get an idea of what works. Thanks! **


End file.
